Adventures in Gensokyo
by Touhouneet
Summary: Welp,this was an old story I decided to re-write. But let's see,one of the main characters in this,Akihisa Kano,an OC of mine goes to Gensokyo. While in Gensokyo,he breaks a certain 495 year old vampire out of her prison and takes her on an adventure. Contains misadventures,battles,and other stuff ;3; I'm pretty bad at writing so brace yourself uvu
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: Hello there! My name is, well my penname for this, is Touhouneet and this is the start of a Touhou fanfic I am writing! Now the story behind the making of this fic; Back when I was prosticnating one of my original novels _The Shadow Chronicles_, I decided to write a fic involving the main character of it,Akihisa Kano and soon the other main characters. I stopped writing it when it was nearing towards the end. I found it today on my computer and it was so bad, It was like a standard gappy sue fanfic complete with bad descriptions, horrible grammar, and weebness. Needles to say I wanted to slap my past self. So I decided to re-write it but this re-write includes:

-Hopefully canon representations of characters

-Only one OC that's a main character (techinally that would be Akihisa)

-Stuff that makes sense!

-Danmaku battles that make sense

-Touhou Ocs (only to heighten misadventures)

-Proper Grammar (0w0) (Hopefully)

-And other stuff

Technically I should be writing this after I put up at least a few chapters of The Shadow Chronicles but I'm writing this first and other stuff. Procrastinating rules! Hope you enjoy guys!

* * *

_Fujin's Sandwich Shop 7:30 pm_

"Arrgh! Damnit Kanako!" A boy with black untidy hair that seem to sticking in all sorts of places,yelled as he flailed his arms around. He was playing a video game,the 10th game of Touhou Project: Mountain of Faith to be exact.

"Why are you yelling like a banshee?" A boy with blonde hair asked him,his expression annoyed

"Because Zack,I managed to get to Kanako and I was so close but then.."

"You relied too much on the Marisa's glitch and died on Mountain of Faith when you were five seconds to 1ccing the game right Taylor?" A boy with black hair interrepted.

Crash. A vase came flying through air and landed on the floor,shattering into a million pieces.

"Shut it Akihisa" Taylor said with a angry glare.

"What? Don't get mad because its true" Akihisa replied back with a laugh

Taylor made a face at Akihisa then he looked at Akihisa's computer screen. "You're playing Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil?"

"Yep,Flandre's stage. Once I'm done with this last spellcard,I would have beaten all the Window EX bosses with perfect runs."

Crash. Another vase flies through the air

"Is that jealously I see,Taylor?"

"Probably because you don't help as much with these games" Zack interrupted.

"Because he needs real experience,not just me yelling at him to dodge" Akihisa replied back with a laugh then went back to his game. After a little trouble on Ripples of 495 Years,Akihisa managed to capture and perfect Flandre's stage. After the battle he expected the usual conversation between the heroine and Flandre but it seemed different; Reimu and Flandre said their usual remarks then Flandre looked over as if she saw Akihisa.

_"Hey,there's someone just like me. Someone who plays with people and is sent to the basement because of it" _

Akihisa looked at the screen,wide-eyed. Is she talking to me? He thought.

_"You there! Yeah,you mister! You're just like me,I want you here,I want to meet you, I..."_

"Taylor! What is this mess on the floor!" A voice yelled. Akihisa snapped out of it and looked over. Taylor's mom stood in front of Taylor,looking quite angry.

Taylor sweatdropped. "Sorry mom,I guess we got carried away with stuff"

Taylor's mom sighed. "Well since its your job to clean up the shop then you should start cleaning" then she left.

"Got it mom!" Taylor said as he reached for his broom.

"And no Tengu Macrobursts!"

"Damn it..."

Akihisa laughed at Taylor then he remembered about Flandre,He went over to his computer but saw that Flandre was gone and the credits were going up. He was a little disappointed; he wanted to Flandre to finish her sentence.

Zack waved his hand in front of Akihisa's face. "Hey,we have to go. Its 7:30 and we need as much sleep as we can before we go demon-hunting"

"What,7:30?! Aw man,that's so many minutes of sleep wasted"

"Yes Akihisa,now come on or you'll lose more time"

"Alright Zack,See ya Taylor!"

Taylor stopped sweeping and waved. "Don't think about leaving trails of blood when you come back"

Akihisa stuck his tongue out at him before Zack forcefully dragged him out of the shop.

When Akihisa and Zack got back to their house,Akihisa ran straight past everyone,opened his door,walked in and slammed it shut.

His older brother Jake looked at Zack "Trying to sleep as much as he can?"

"Yep" Zack nodded.

Akihisa laid on top of his bed without even bothering to put covers on. He would normally be out like a light when he got into bed but something or someone was bothering him. Flandre to be exact, He was still perplexed by her words. _What did she mean by those sentences? Was she saying it to me? She never finished her last sentence either..._ "Oh well! I'll check that out tomorrow,now it is time to sleep for demon-hunting!" Akihisa yelled,half-excited and with that he fell asleep. Little did he know two people were watching him.

"So this is your son Akihisa?" A woman with long blonde hair said,her face read as if she was holding in a laugh

"I can tell when you want to tease people Yukari so you don't need to hold your laugh" A man with medium-length black hair said with a soft smile.

"Who said I was teasing? Besides I have a reason to laugh,your son is so.."

"Weird? He's that along with a whole bunch of others things Yukari"

"So anyway,why did you call me here Ichigo?"

"Simple; I want you to take Akihisa to Gensokyo."

Yukari's face into a serious look of questioning. "Send him to Gensokyo? But why? Even though he has powers unusual to the outside world,its common here. I can't just send people into Gensokyo wily-nilly. The yama will get on my case about it and the last thing I need is a Yama disturbing my sleep. Also if he's one of the demon slayers then shouldn't you keep him here?"

"Two reasons: One,You own me a favor,what better way than to have him in his favorite "game"? Besides there are others here so having him leave will be no problem And Two,I forgot to tell you this but when Akihisa was little me and my brother had a fight. During that fight "he" was sealed inside of Akihisa. Not only that but he can take over Akihisa's body if he wants to,even the two using the body in sync." Ichigo said,pressing his glasses to stop them from falling.

Yukari's serious look changed into a smirk. "You mean.."

"Yes. Him,He's inside of him"

"Well,now since that came up,I accept your offer Ichigo Kano. I'll take Akihsa to Gensokyo and if my prediction is correct,the minute he sees me,the first thing he'll try to kill me" Then Yukari squealed in joy and jumped up and down which is unusual for her. "Whee! This will be so much fun,I'll finally get to see his stupid self again! I'll see you later Ichigo" Then Yukari left in one of her boundary rifts.

Ichigo sweatdropped. "That was unusual for her. Also can't she ever do something for me without bribery? I guess why they call her the gap hag"

Whack. Yukari's umbrella makes contact with the back of Ichigo head. "I heard that. Also has any animals came to you due to the strawberry smell comes from your..."

"I told you not to mention that,Yukari!"

"I don't think we should wake him Cirno" A girl's soft voice said,worried

"Nonsense Daiyousei! This boy came into the lake,our territory! As the strongest fairy around,I'll wake him then beat him to prove my strength!" Cirno said,loudly

Akihisa's eyes opened slowly. "Geez,How long was I out?" He noticed that he's laying down on the ground near a frozen lake. "And what am I doing on the ground and near a lake? Last time I checked I was asleep in bed and it was 7:30 and ..." Akihisa looks up at the sky and noticed that it was day.

"Hey you! You have some nerve to trespass into the territory of the strongest fai-"

"FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK! I MISSED OUT ON FRESH DEMON BLOOD! FUCK THIS FUCKING SHIT!" Akihisa yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh dear. He seems upset" Daiyousei said

"Hey you! You have some nerve trespassing into the strongest's fairy terriotry!" Cirno said at Akihisa,pointing at him.

Akihisa and saw in front of him, a girl,probably no younger than 10 years old with aqua blue medium length hair with a blue bow in it and aqua colored eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a blue jumper dress with white triangles at the bottom and had six icicle wings. She seem angry and was pointing at him. He looked over and saw another girl,she looked around the same age as the other one with short green hair with a yellow ribbon in it and green eyes. Her dress was blue and she had golden wings instead of icicles like the other one.

"Territory? What do you mean "your" territory? It looks like just a frozen lake which is open for anyone" Akihisa said,rather annoyed.

"Hey Cirno,maybe he's new here" Daiyousei whispered into Cirno's ear.

Cirno's anger turned into happiness. "A new person here? Well why didn't you say so!" Cirno then turned around back to Akihisa. "Okay then let me introduce myself! I'm Cirno,one of the strongest people in Gensokyo! You're in the presence of greatness!"

"And I'm Daiyousei" Daiyousei said,waving.

_Cirno? Strongest Person in Gensokyo?_ Akihisa thought

Then it all clicked into Akihisa's head: Somehow he managed to get transported to Gensokyo. He stood there completely frozen and wide-eyed. "I'm in Gensokyo..."

* * *

Author Notes:

My writing style + not having computer for about a week = Terrible first chapter *** **flips table while sobbing ugly *

Yeah,I don't think this chapter is very good :U But the others will be better I promise!

Also if you could,please give me some ideas and advice I want to make sure this fanfic is the best it can be! w Plus if you have any questions,please ask me. I'll answer any advice and take any criticism

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! Touhouneet again~ Well its time for the next chapter so let's go!  
Also for the first few chapters and maybe the rest,I'll put the last senteces that were said in the last chapter. This will help me keep track of the stories and the creavtive juices going in case of SWB happens (Sudden Writer's Block).

* * *

"I'm in Gensokyo..." Akihisa said,wide-eyed and frozen. He shook his head to snap out of his frozen state and placed a hand on his head ."No way. I'm not in Gensokyo,its just a video game it's not real!"

Daiyousei shook her head. "You really are in Gensokyo. The Misty Lake to be exact"

"This is not Gensokyo,you guys aren't Cirno or Daiyousei. The only way that is possible is..." then Akihisa smirked. "Ufufu, Maybe I'll get my demon blood after all" He says to himself. "Alright then "Daiyousei" I believe you on one condition: How about you and the other one get rid of your disgueses"

"Disgueses? We're not wearing any disguises." Daiyousei said,slightly confused.

"Don't lie to me! I know you're demons and I can prove it" Akihisa yelled at Daiyousei then he began to pull and tug at her hair and face. "The only way Gensokyo is real is if it's an illusion set up by demons!"

"We're not demons-Ah! We're fairies and this is Gensokyo-Ow this hurts!" Daiyousei cried out in pain.

"I'll save you Daiyousei!" Cirno yelled and then summoned a sword completely made of ice and charged at Akihisa. "Take this! Ice Form: Icicle Sword!" She swung her sword but instead of it hitting it's mark,Akihisa threw Daiyousei to the side and caught it.

"Really? Using a sword to attack me? I swear you guys are geting stupider and stupider each time I fight you!" Then he threw Cirno high into the air. At first,Cirno was shaken at the throw but managed to steady herself in the air.

"Hey,you're pretty strong. A fitting opponet for someone like me! Prepare yourself newbie for the power of the ice fairy of Misty Lake!" Cirno said with a playful smirk then she began to spin around and around.

Akihisa looked up in confusion. "Spinning around won't save you,you know" He yelled from the ground.

Cirno just smiled. "It's all part of my plan! Take this; Cirno's Special Techinque: Spinning Icicle Dance!"

As Cirno spun around,mutliple white orbs appearead as a mist was built up,completely hiding the orbs and Cirno with some of the area in the air. Hidden,the orbs proceded to fire off multiple white and blue danmaku bullets along small icicles hidden in the wave of bullets.

"A mist? Great. How is that going to help her?" Akihisa said,annoyance etched on his face. "I can still feel her spiritual presence from the mist-huh?" He squinted his eyes to try to see closer

The danmaku Cirno summoned came flying towards him at high speeds; _There's so many of them!_ He thought. He decided to just brace it as the danmaku came crashing down,causing dust and recoil to spread. When the dust cleared,Akihisa stood there,large burns on the ground due to the danmaku and icicles sticking out of Akihisa in all sorts of places.

"Damn, she got me good" Akihisa said noticing the icicles sticking out of his right arm; he also noticesd that instead of the sleeve of his school uniform,it was a long black sleeve with a single red stripe going over the width. His eyebrow twitched. "Why did I know my shadow powers were activated? I would've squashed those two by now! Also the whole icicle thing perplexes me. Only high-ranking demons are able to mimic and cause hallucinations this well and even both at the same time. _Could I really be in Gensokyo?_. Akihisa shook his head,_ No,I need to get this through my thick head, Gensokyo isn't real. It can't be._ _Right now I need to worry about demons_. He looked up and noticed that Cirno was standing in the air,wobbling all over the place.

"Guess that the attack was too much for her power,she's such a idiot. Might as well send her out of her misery" Akihisa said as he sighed then he snapped his fingers. His shadow undeneath him streched out,it then turned into a shape,similar to a stick figure, with a twisted smie on it's face. "Shadow Puppet,go crush the so called-fairy for me" Akihisa said with a sweet smile on his face. The puppet streched it's body towards Cirno in the air.

Meanwhile in the air,

"I guess that attack had a little too much spin" Cirno mumbled as she wobbled side to side like a spinning top. "But that doesn't matter because I beat the newbie! I bet he's feeling my cold sting!" She mumbled proudly. Then she heard a sound of something rushing. "Huh?" Cirno asked.

**Thud.** That's the sound was made as Cirno was slammed into the ground,causing a crater to be formed.

Akihisa walked up to Cirno as she struggled to get up. "Hey! You have a mini-Daidarabotchi!" Cirno said,noticing the shadow puppet Akihisa had now smaller and lurking besides Akihisa. "This? This isn't a Daidarabotchi,it's one of my famliars or puppets but that shouldn't concern you" Akihisa said,then he snapped his fingers.

The puppet disappeared and was replaced by a kanata. "Because now it's for you die,demon!"

"Wait!" Daiyousei yelled as she made circular streams of kunai danmaku. "I won't let you hurt me or Cirno!"

Akihisa turned and tried to block the spamming amount of kunais yet some of them managed them to hit Akihisa in his arms and one of them nicked him on the cheeck. "Tsk,well then if you want to end up like the other one so be it! I'll destroy both of you demons!"

"For the last time we're fairies not demons!" Daiyousei yelled out. She was getting real tired of Akihisa calling them that.

"Whatever,I'll still destroy you both! Besides, you're not the only one who can use kunai" Akihisa said with a smirk then he swung his sword, shooting out six kunai,they seemed to be moving slower than the area.

Daiyousei looked at him with a look of confusion,maybe even an unimpressed look. "That's not really much" She said with a sweatdrop.

"Of course it isn't" Akihisa said. "It hasn't went through the second stage yet. Command -Spilt-" The istant the command was said,the kunais spilt, multiplying into many more and flew towards where Daiyousei was.

A squeak tried to come out of her mouth but she swalowed it, she had to be brave. Using her powers, she disappeared before the kunais touched her,unknown to Akihisa. She also managed to drag Cirno into the nearby bushes.

"Huh? Wh-YOU MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN ME THAT TIME NEWBIE BUT I'LL GET YOU THIS TIME! SPELLCARD! PERFE-"

"Cirno quiet down!" Daiyousei hissed as she pulled her down to the ground.

"Oh sorry Daiyousei" Cirno whispered with a sheepish laugh. "Anyway what's up with you? I never seen you so worked up"

"Well it's that boy,He's crazy! He thinks we're demons"

"I did notice that when I started fighting him. He's such an idiot, Everyone knows we're some of the strongest fairies around!"

"I told him that we were fairies countless times and yet he doesn't believe me. Not to mention he's crazy strong!"

"True, True but like I said he's a newbie. Now I have a plan that is sure to work" And then Cirno whispered her plan into Daiyousei's ear.  
~

"Man,they got away" Akihisa said with a sigh. After the whole kunai battle Daiyousei and him had, she disappeared without a trace and Cirno did too!

"Demons can be such a pain sometimes"

"For the last time..."

Akihisa turned around to see a clearly angered Daiyousei.

"We're not demons!" Then she headbutted him with all of her strength. The headbutt caused Akihisa to yell out and drop his sword, which Daiyousei quickly caught and started to run away.

"Now Cirno!"

Cirno sprang out of the bushes with a look of thrill on her face. "Now the action heats up! Ice Form: -Rope-!"

Using her ice powers, Cirno made a long rope clear blue rope and used it to tie up Akihisa while he was distracted. He looked up and saw Cirno in the air holding the rope that was tying him up.

"You...!"

"Yep! And I'm not even done yet, Ice Container: -Iceburg-!" Cirno lifted up the rope and brought it down hard to send a wave of ice running through the rope,trapping Akihisa in an incebrug-like structure up to his neck.

"And that's why you don't fight the ice fairy. You feel the cold sting of defeat!" Cirno said with a smirk as she floated down from the air.

"Exactly Cirno" Daiyousei said with a giggle. "And just to keep you from doing anything,we're going to keep you in that iceberg and have your sword right here" She placed in the dirt while Akihisa looked at them with his eyebrow constantly twitching. Yes, he was mad but what good what would it do: He's stuck in this iceberg, and they have his sword which he needs for about half of his spells. He had to admit: He lost to two faries.

* * *

And done! Ahahaha I can't write fight scences * flies off into the sun * This probably would have been sooner but I had school, other projects, and forgetting to put this story on my Google Drive ;;A;;  
I bet no one expect Cirno and Daiyousei to win (Well I did but I'm the author */knifed)


End file.
